


Somebody to You

by Vampoof94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampoof94/pseuds/Vampoof94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara just wants to be close to Felicity. She wants to know she is a good person. Smoaking Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to You

Sara saw how Felicity looked at Oliver and she didn't really like it. She wanted to be on the end of those adorable eyes. She wanted Felicity to look at her like she was a good person. She needed those arms to wrap around her. Sara punched the dummy in front of her again before leaning into it. Felicity had been running through her mind a lot lately and it was driving Sara crazy. The people around her had started noticing a change in her. Felicity was the only one who hadn't noticed yet. Sara pushed away from the dummy and looked around the empty lair. It was 3 in the morning so the others should be asleep. She stayed in the lair most nights and she never could sleep so she would give up on any hope of it and just work out. It passed the time, but she would rather have someone to talk to. Sara heard the squeak of shoes on the ground and quickly spun around in a defensive position. She relaxed when she saw Felicity standing there with her hands raised. 

"Felicity? It's like 3 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Sara asked as she leaned her back against the dummy. Felicity ran a hand through her hair. She looked tired and Sara could tell that she hadn't slept well for a few days. 

"I couldn't sleep. Actually I couldn't really focus on anything at home so I decided I would come here...to see if I could work at all. Sorry I can leave..."

"Stay." Sara said as she approached the girl. 

"Okay...so why are you here?" 

"I uh..." Sara rubbed her neck. "Slept here."

"Again?" 

"Yeah." 

"I told you. You're welcome anytime at my place." 

"I know."

"Don't let me find you down here alone again." Felicity smiled. Sara rolled her eyes. She watched as Felicity walked over to her computers. The girl was dressed in a loose T-shirt and sweats. She had her hair up in a pony tail and wasn't wearing makeup. This was the first time Sara actually saw the girl not dressed up. She smiled and returned to punching the dummy. Her punches and the typing from Felicity filled the silence around them, and it made Sara feel at ease. She may act like she would rather be alone and quiet, but all she wanted was to be around someone and talk. She wanted to let someone in, but she was afraid of scaring away the people around her. Felicity turned around in her chair to watch Sara. She wasn't getting anywhere with anything, so she might as well watch how Sara throws her punches. Sara looked up and smiled at Felicity. 

"Wanna join me?" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Might help you sleep." 

"Doubt it." Felicity sighed and got up out of her seat. Sara helped position the girl. She placed her hands on Felicity's hips and felt the girl tense up under her touch. Sara stepped back to look at Felicity's stance before nodding. 

"We could spar after this if you like."

"You would take me out easy." Felicity said in disbelief. Sara chuckled. 

"I would give you pointers." 

"After kicking my butt." 

"Nah." Sara smirked. "Now lift your arms and strike the dummy." 

"Whatever you say..." Felicity mumbled. She raised her arms and struck the dummy. Sara nodded her head in approval. 

"Not bad. I guess all that training is paying off." She smiled and moved over to another dummy. The two girls spent a little time punching the dummies before Sara decided that they should spar. She knew Felicity had never sparred with anyone, so she promised to go easy on her. Felicity was nervous, but she trusted Sara so she faced the woman and lifted her arms. Sara threw a punch and watched as Felicity easily blocked it and swung her own arm around to hit Sara. They quickened their pace and Sara was surprised at how well Felicity was doing. She knew the girl had been practicing for a few months, but seeing as this was her first spar with someone, she didn't think she would do so well. Sara grinned and decided to end the match. She flipped Felicity onto her back and leaned in close to the girls ear. "Not bad Smoak." She got up and stretched a hand out for Felicity. Once Felicity was up, she grabbed a towel and sat down. Sara moved to do the same. 

"So I wasn't terrible?" 

"You will never be terrible. I was very happy to see how well you did." 

"Really?"

"You were amazing." Sara smiled as Felicity grinned. 

"Yay!"

"You're cute." Sara said quickly. Felicity blushed and ducked her head. They fell into silence and Felicity stared at the ground for awhile. She looked at Sara just as the girl yawned. 

"Is there a reason you can't sleep? I mean you don't have to tell me of course. I'm just trying to make conversation." She shut her mouth quickly to stop her own rambling. Sara sighed. 

"Bad dreams."

"Oh."

"What about you?" 

"Same." Felicity admitted quietly. "It's always the same thing too."

"Bad guys getting you?"

"Evil flesh eating spiders." 

"Seriously?" Sara asked. She didn't think that would keep the girl up. 

"Yeah. It's lame I know." 

"No it's not Felicity." 

"Well you guys have worse things on your minds and here I am with my fear of spiders." 

"Everyone has something they are scared of. If you're not afraid then you wouldn't be human." 

"You never show fear." Felicity said and Sara raised an eyebrow. She never thought people would look at her like that. She wasn't a good role model. 

"Well I'm usually terrified on the inside and between you and me, I'm scared of screwing up." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I used to be a problem child and I'm not so sure I got any better." 

"That's not true Sara. I mean sure I didn't know you before, but the person you are right now is amazing. You are a symbol of strength and you are making our city safer. I speak for every woman when I say thank you." Sara couldn't believe the words coming out of Felicity's mouth. "I just wish you would realize you're a great person." 

"I don't think I ever will." Sara sighed and rubbed her neck. 

"Well you are. I'm not afraid of going home at night because I know you're watching." 

"How?"

"Please I've noticed you watching me for awhile now." 

"Sorry." Sara said quietly. She knew she had been caught. 

"It's fine." Felicity said with a smile. Sara looked down at her hands. She knew this was her moment to open up. Felicity would listen to her, she wouldn't judge her or push her. Sara looked up slowly. 

"Felicity?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you mind if I talk? Like random stuff?" 

"Go ahead. I do it all the time so you deserve a turn." 

"Thanks." Sara smiled and thought about what she wanted to start with. "I used to think I was strong. I thought nothing could stop me, but then I went on that boat, and everything changed. I died and was reborn as an assassin. I've killed so many people, and I've been praised for it. I just...I...” Sara took a deep breath. “Sometimes I wish I really died. I hate living with all this guilt and pain. I have no friends except for Oliver from before the accident. I tried to talk to the others, but I couldn't keep up. I'm just an outcast.” 

“You did get stronger Sara. You are still alive because of that strength, and just because you aren't friends with all those other people doesn't make you an outcast. Yes you are different, and yes you have killed people, but so what? You are Sara Lance and you know how to kick ass. You're the kind of person I'd love to have around forever.” 

“You want me around forever?” Sara asked. Felicity bit her lip. 

“You're awesome...so yeah...” Felicity mumbled and Sara smiled as she got up and walked over to Felicity. 

“Felicity...do you like Oliver?”

“What?!” Felicity squeaked out in surprise. “No! I don't mean to sound mean, but no. I mean sure I did before...before...you.” 

“Then come on a date with me.” 

“Date?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Felicity smiled. “I will on one condition.”

“What's that?” Sara quirked an eyebrow. Felicity leaned in with a grin and kissed Sara's nose. 

“You let me do that more.”

“Whenever you want.” Sara chuckled. She hugged Felicity and took a deep breath. “I'll try to open up more. Somehow I think I'll be sleeping better from now on.”

“Me too.” 

“I'll keep those evil spiders away from you.” 

“I'll keep reminding you about how strong you are.” Felicity smiled and stepped away from Sara to check the time. “It's 5 in the morning. I need to get ready for work.” She groaned and Sara rolled her eyes. 

“I'll get breakfast with you.”

“We need to do one thing first.”

“What?” 

“Selfies!” 

“This is going to be one interesting relationship.” She grinned and joined Felicity for the pictures. Sara couldn't wait to see what happened next.


End file.
